krewellafandomcom-20200215-history
Rain Man
Tabs Profile= Kris Trindl better known by his stage name "Rain Man", is an American producer and former member of Krewella from , . Rain Man was the lead producer of the electric dance music and the overall production of Krewella's musical side. He got a start in musical performance in in , , a suburb of Chicago, where Kris was performing in a local . Kris had been programming guitar and drum parts for his bandmates, and the band would try to perform shows in surrounding suburbs each weekend, and where ever they could, from VFW halls and libraries to basements. |-| Biography= Rain Man was looking to do something beyond metal, and became heavily influenced and fascinated with the work of producer , on albums by and . He began creating his own impressions of Timbaland's beats and was eventually introduced to electronic dance music. Through , and many on the scene, he decided to replicate and reform his own style of the genre and distribute it into his new tracks as a member of Krewella. He is also influenced by , mostly 's attitude towards his music, and the easy listening vibe Kris felt from their music. He felt as though the EDM community had “pigeonholed” Krewella with their generic classification as musicians. Kris said that “people like to put us in a box, but we just like good music… if it’s between 100 BPM to 170 BPM, we’ll figure out a way to make it work and have a good time with it.” (NEEDS REVISION ->) He first met Jahan and Yasmine Yousaf at a frat party, and then decided to link and create a few sounds. |-| Quotes= "Okay, so back in the day, I was makin' hip-hop beats; I was at a 'beat battle'. It was like a judged thing, like it was a winner. And I came in second place: there were like three industry judges. And the judge that picked me; two of 'em chose the other guy, one of 'em chose me, he was like "What's your name?" I was like "Blah-blah-blah..." He was like "No, your Rain Man because you got money raining down on you one day" I was like "Cool" But I kinda just liked that somebody in the industry like, noticed me, liked my stuff and gave me a Nick-Name. I always wanted to have something that... A name someone gave me, not one I made up myself" -When questioned about how he acquired his Nick-Name ---- "I'm a no-spoon, so just don't touch me." -When questioned what his favorite cuddling position was. ---- "6.8.10 is...the day we all, collectively like, quit life except for music. Like jobs...and school" -When he defined 6.8.10 to the Krewmunity ---- "I actually like the really mean ones, like the kinda morbid ones who are gonna send you texts like "F*ck You" or somethin' like that... A little bit." -When he was asked what type of women he was into. ---- "So I think that people save their real desires for the internet." -How many times does Rain Man get hit on? |-| Clothing= |-| Tattoos= |-| Gallery= Rainman in bed.jpg|"In my bed I can pretend I'm anywhere on earth."|link=Rain Man Rainman on Quad.jpg|"This is how we roll up."|link=Rain Man 6.8.10.jpg Rainman Cracking Dem Beats!!!.png |-| Trivia= * He has a tattoo on the inside of his bottom lip which reads "RAIN MAN" with a reversed R when folded outwards. *Rain Man popularized a signature drinking game called the 'Sock-Shot' in which you dunk a clean sock into a cup of Jameson, then proceed to suck on it. *Kris was dared to face his fear of performing in front of crowds by AskMen.com. He stood on stage and drunkenly sung a karaoke version of Alive. Category:Members Category:Krewella